Mystery Dungeon Chapter I
by Stupid Cow Demon
Summary: Chapter 1 of the ongoing series
1. Prologue

**[Author's Note – Okay, so… This is something I just pulled outta my head a few hours ago. Me and my friend, pokecrazy24 have decided that I would be making a sort of small series. It's heavily based on Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky. There may be some confusing things in the story but bear with me. Also, later on, I'll post profiles of my OC, Taro. So, hopefully, you'll enjoy this and well… yeah. :I And I'll be sure to name the OC's original creator's at the end.]**

**Prologue**

Friday, July 6, 2012.

"Taro! Are you sure you have to go out there? I mean, look at the storm! It's much too dangerous out there!"

Taro was putting on his rain coat and his extra pair of clothes going over the ones he wore already. He attempted to ignore his Grandmother as he got all of the necessary tools he needed to have for where he was about to go.

"Grandma, I HAVE to go out there! Elizabeth needs me! She's probably still near the Lighthouse, waiting for me to come get her!" Taro argued.

"I know, but… you're the only child I have left! I can't let you go! I won't let history repeat itself!" Destiny returned.

Taro turned to his Grandmother and lowered his head. Then he raised it back up and smiled. When he tried to walk out the door, he was stopped by Destiny's quivering hand.

"Grandma… I'll be fine. I promise." Taro whispered.

Destiny's face wasn't at ease but she felt some sort of reassuring feeling come about her. She felt as if Taro knew what he was talking about. After a few second, Destiny let go her Taro's arm. He then left after he hugged his Grandmother.

Destiny sat down near the fireplace to warm up from the chilling winds that entered the house at that moment.

"..Taro… please.. I beg you… Don't do anything foolish.. You're the only precious thing I have left…"

Taro forced himself to move forward until he reached the lighthouse near the dock of the town he was living in. The town was near a large, sky blue shore. It was famous for it's fishing and many other things. But they never have they experienced a storm such as this. Families were huddled together inside their houses to ensure safety, while outside, water rose to the normal human's waistline. Wooden logs, glass, and other projectile things were floating across the water. Taro's task was getting harder and harder as the storm progressed. But after pushing his way through it, and fighting against the storm's waves on his small, but study boat, he arrived near the lighthouse where his friend, Elizabeth was standing.

"F-finally! You're here… I was freezing! What took so long!"

"Hehe… Sorry. I was trying to convince Destiny to let me come and pick you up."

"Well, now that you're here, we may as well go back now. There's no way I'm staying here!"

"I agree completely. Now, let's get on before we die of frostbite…"

Taro and Elizabeth both boarded the boat and pushed the oars against the harsh tides that were pushing and shoving the boat as they attempted to reach land. But at the moment, a extremely large tide seemed to hunt down Elizabeth and Taro and immediately crashed them. Elizabeth remained safely on the boat, but Taro was hanging on for his life.

"T-taro! Are you alright!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine!"

"Hold on, I'll get you up as fast as I can!"

But unfortunately, another killer tide crash landed on top of the two. Taro, still clinging for dear life, was panicking. Elizabeth did the same trying to pull up.

"Whoa! Wh-wh-whoa!"

"Are.. are you Okay!"

"No! Don't let go! Just a little longer… Come on! Hang on!"

"N-n-no! I can't… hold on!"

"…Waaaaaaaahh!"

Soon after, another tide crash landed on the two. The boat was completely wrecked, and both were completely submerged under the roaring waters.

"….Where am I?

I can't…. Drifting off…."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

Saturday, July 7, 2012

"Oooh…. Why? It's so easy… I can just walk right in but…"

Alice was a small and young Piplup, around the age of 10. She always dreamed of being an explorer, ever since her father, a famous explorer, passed away when she was only 5. Ever since then, she had been training to be one, just like her father. When she turned 10, she finally mustered up the courage to become part of a guild to really call herself an explorer. But Alice has always had a history of being timid and quiet. So joining a guild for the first time was hard for her.

"..No. I'm not gonna chicken out. Not this time. This is probably a once in a life time opportunity! I've… I've got to try!" Alice yelled, with a braceful feeling.

Alice charged toward the opening to the large tent that was the guild itself. But somewhere half-way, she stopped because she heard a loud noise that sounded like it was calling to her.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!"

"What the-!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is Piplup's! The footprint is Piplup's!"

Alice quickly jumped off of the wooden tile she was standing on, and attempted to grasp reality again.

"My goodness…. what the hell was that? Well, whatever it was... it really scared me.. but if I'm scared of something like that, then why would I even call myself an explorer? … And I even had my precious treasure with me… "

Alice held out a small pendant in her face. On the end was a stone was a peculiar pattern on it. She didn't know what it was, or where it came from. All she knows is that it was a gift from her father, before he passed away. Ever since then, she has kept it with her so she can somehow feel comfortable. She thought it would help give her the courage to join the guild, but clearly that was not the case at the moment.

"… Sigh… maybe I'm just not cut out for this after all…"

Just then, a bubble popped on the side of her face. She turned around to see bubbles coming her way, all the way from the beach. She had always loved to see the nearby Krabby spray bubbles into the sunset. When she saw the bubbles, she rushed towards the beach to see it up close.

"Hehe… did ya get a load of that, Zubat?"

"HA! I sure did, Koffing. The little nimrod has gotten something she's better off not having."

"Yeah.. looks valuable too.. might even pull off a few coins if we sell it. You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?

"Heehee… Sure am!"

"Wow… this.. this never gets old.. Every time I see it, it gets more and more beautiful… If only my father could see it with me… sniff… "

"Urrrghh…."

"Hm..? What was that noise?"

Alice turned around to see a figure lying on the sand. She wondered what it was, so out of curiosity, she approached it with caution. As she got closer, the figure looked more and more like another Pokémon. Seeing as how the Pokémon looked hurt, she rushed over to help it.

"Hello! Hello, are you okay? Please, say something!"

"Ugh… what the… where the hell am I..?"

"Mister, are you okay? I found you here collapsed and I wanted to help! Do you even remember how this happened..?"

"…I.. was collapsed?"

"Yes, I just found you here, all alone. By the way, who are you? I don't think I've ever seen you around Treasure Town before."

"Well, first off, I'm a human. Or, look like it, I suppose."

Alice had a blank stare on her face. Taro looked at her and wondered what he said to cause her to make such a face.

"Are you trying to play a trick on me? Because if I'm not mistaken, you look like a normal Riolu to me."

"I… wait a minute… what did you just say?"

"I said you look like a normal Riolu to me."

Taro looked at himself in the water to see that it was true. He had been turned into a Riolu. He started to panic, but he tried to stay calm. He kept asking himself what had happened but he couldn't remember a single thing.

"…Seriously, are you trying to prank me? Because I don't really have time to be messing with someone like you."

"No, I swear, I am a hum- well.. I'm a demon that looks like a human but somehow, I've turned into a Riolu. I-.. sigh.. Look, to be honest, I haven't the slightest clue what's going on and I seem to have acquired amnesia. Listen, sorry if I wasted your time or anything… I just REALLY don't know what's happening."

"Well.. a lot of strange things have been happening recently, so.. I suppose I can believe you. But-"

"Hehe! Gotcha!"

Suddenly, Alice was pushed into Taro. The two got up to see what the cause was, and there stood Zubat and Koffing. Zubat picked up Alice's pendant and examined it.

"Hehe… it really DOES look valuable. We'll definitely make the boss proud, eh Koffing?"

"Hell yeah! We'll be loaded in coins!"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing with my special pendant! It's mine so give it back!"

Out of anger, Alice shot continuous bubbles at Zubat in an attempt to retrieve her pendant. But Zubat, being the stronger one, just slapped away the bubbles with his wings.

"Hehe… ya need to learn your place, ya little squirt.

"Yeah… and Zubat, it looks like it's gettin' late. Why don't we head back to the boss to give this to him, eh?"

"Good idea Koffing. Hey, squirt, we'll be takin' this thing off your hands. A remember what I said to ya, or you'll be in a world of pain."

Then, without a word more, the two Poison-Type Pokémon left, and entered a cave nearby. Alice stood, there saying nothing with her head titled down.

"… Who the hell were those kooks?"

"They… took it.. my only treasure… and it's gone.."

Alice began to cry immensely. She mourned the loss of her personal treasure. Taro had no idea what to do. He tried to comfort her but nothing worked. Alice then stood up and wiped her tears away.

"Sniff… I … I have to get it back. No matter what. That pendant means so much to me… I just can't let it be stolen, especially by the likes of them…"

"Well, good luck with that."

"W-wait! Please, I beg you… Help me retrieve my pendant back. It's belonged to my father before he passed away, and I've kept it with me ever since. It's the only thing I have left of him. Please… please…"

Alice got down and begged Taro to help her. Taro began to blush, not knowing what to say.

"What should I do..? …. …. … Okay. I'll… I'll help you."

"R-really! You will! Thank you thank you thank you!"

Alice got up and hugged Taro extremely tightly.

"Y-yeah.. just.. I can't…. breathe…"

"S-sorry! But really, thank you for helping me."

"It's no problem… They went into this cave here… We should probably hurry so they don't stray too far away."

"O-okay!"

Alice and Taro both entered the cave, full of worry and confusion.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Taro and Alice both entered the cave cautiously. The cave was dimly lit due to the manly holes and cracks in the ceilings and walls. There was water dripping from everywhere you looked. Taro, having traveled to many different places, was not too worried. Alice on the other hand, was shivering with fear.

"…Hey."

"Y-yes?"

"What's wrong with you? You keep shivering as if it's cold in here, which it's not."

"S-sorry… It's just.. I've never really been in a place like this. And, you know about the sudden disappearances and sudden mood changes in the local Pokémon and- "

"Uh… remember, I'm not from here, so I don't know a single thing about this 'Prize Town.'"

"It's called,_ Treasure Town_. Not _Prize Town_. That just sounds really stupid."

"Yeah, like Treasure Town _doesn't _sound incredibly stupid."

"Oh, shut up! You haven't even… …"

"Hm? What's the matter with you?"

"R-run! It's avalanche of rocks!"

"W-what!"

Taro turned around to see the boulders rolling towards him and Alice. The two hastily ran away from them as fast as they could, but unfortunately, they seemed to be in a somewhat shallow part of the cave, and there were no turns or crossroads appearing as they ran. With Alice in the lead, Taro fell awfully behind. While running, Taro tripped on a stationary rock and fell harshly to the ground. Alice still running, stopped to see if her companion was alright.

"Taro! Behind you!"

"D-dammit.."

The rocks hurled faster and faster until Taro quickly got up and straightened his arms. He decided to take the risk of being squashed in order to stop some of the rocks. And he braced himself, he started to glow a very faint, but bright light. It grew brighter and he illuminated the area around him. In his palms, a sort of energy began to form and when the light had vanished, the energy shot out of Taro's hands and split into a spear-like form a blasted the boulders into rubble. Taro opened his eyes to see what his newly found power had done.

"W-what the hell..? Alice.. what happened?"

"Y-you saved our lives! Your Focus Blast saved us both! Thank you thank you thank you!"

Alice hugged Taro even tighter than before.

"Alice… can't…. breathe…"

"Sorry! It's just… Thank you for saving me. I wasn't able to do anything at all… Oh… I'm so useless."

"Don't say that! If you didn't wake me up before, I probably would have just rotted over time!"

"…"

"… Sorry, My humor is kinda crude."

"No… it's okay. Thank you for cheering me up."

"Now that you're okay, why don't we go get your pendant back?"

"R-right!"

Taro and Mary continued to explore the cave. They ran into a few Pokémon that were willing to block their path but Taro took care of them without any trouble. With each enemy defeated, Mary grew to look up to Taro more and more. After a while, they had finally reached the Pit of the cave. There, Koffing and Zubat were carefully examining the pendant they had stolen from Alice.

"Haha… how much do you think it'd sell for, Zubat?"

"Dunno…"

"Hey, you're s'pose to be the smart one here!"

"No I'm not! The boss is the smart one! I bet if we asked him, he'd know for sure!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right…"

Taro and Alice both hid behind a rock when they caught of the two.

"So… what's the game plan, Alice?"

"Game plan? You mean you want me to come up with something!"

"Well, it's YOUR pendant. Sooner or later, you're gonna have to take some responsibilities."

"W-well… I suppose so… Uh… How about a sneak attack?"

"… Alright then. On your signal."

Alice waited patiently for the right moment. When Koffing and Zubat both turned in the other direction, she yelled for Taro to charge. Alice and Taro both ran as quick as they could towards Koffing and Zubat. But along the way, Alice tripped over a stone and fell on top of Taro.

"Ow! What're doing!"

"S-sorry! I think I tripped on that rock and fell on you…"

"Clearly…"

"Haha… well, what do we have here?"

Koffing and Zubat took their attention to Taro and Alice, who hastily got up from the ground.

"Well Alice… go for it."

"O-okay… Uh… Um.."

"Hehe… got somethin' to say nimrod?"

"Y-yeah! Give me back my special pendant, Zubat! It's mine and you have no right to steal it! You hear me!"

"HAHA! The puppy's got some bark to her! Too bad in a second it'll just be whimpers and whines, eh Koffing?"

"Hehe… ya got that right, Zubat."

In an instant, Zubat charged at Taro and slapped him with his wing. Taro being a Fighting-Type, was seriously hurt by the attack. Alice on the other hand, was getting chased by Koffing when she bumped into Taro, yet again.

"Damn, you're like a freakin' magnet!"

"Sorry!"

Koffing shot a blast of air towards Alice which knocked her off her feet. She got up, but it looked like she was still suffering from the attack.

"Alice! You okay?"

"Y-yeah… I'm fine…"

"Haha… give up yet, nimrod!"

Alice full of anger, got up and charged herself towards Zubat, jumped in his face and shot hundreds of bubbles into his face. As they reached him they all popped with a powerful force that left Zubat dazed from shots of bubbles in his face. Alice, did it once again but this time, the bubbles had more precision and popped with a greater force knocking Zubat into a rock and knocking him out. Distracted, Taro ran, with excellent speed towards Koffing and headbutted him in the face. Koffing bowled towards Zubat, who was slowly recovering and knocked him back out, along with himself.

"We… we did it? We did it! YAY!"

"Well, that wasn't too hard…"

"Yay! Taro, thank you thank you thank you!"

Alice ran to Taro and embraced him.

"…Alice… how many… times are… you…. gonna… "

"Oh, sorry Taro… It's just I'm so happy to get my pendant back… You really have no idea how much this is worth to me."

"Well.. I'm kinda tired from all this fighting. Let's get outta here."

"…. Right.."

Taro and Alice both returned to the beach where they heard the waves still crashing against each other. Alice stopped walking giving Taro the lead. Taro stopped and turned around to see what was wrong with Alice.

"What's wrong?"

"… Um… well…"

"Come on. Out with it."

"Well… Taro… you did so well in the cave today… You handled those boulders, you defeated all those Pokémon, AND you helped me muster the courage to beat Zubat and Koffing… You're… and amazing Pokémon… "

Taro began to blush with embarrassment.

"Uh.. Wow. Thanks!"

"You're welcome… but.. well…"

"… Yeah?"

"I… I want you by my side. You're… the only person whose ever gone through something like this with me… "

"Uh… A-alice… where are you going with this..?"

"P-please… Form an Exploration Team with me!"

Alice bowed to Taro in respect. Taro blushed even harder in embarrassment.

"W-what? What're you talking about?"

"Please! You… You make me feel brave! I feel as if I can do anything when I'm with you! And you helped me recover something that was so very dear to me… Please… will you form an Exploration Team with me..?"

Taro didn't know what to say. It was all so sudden for him. He wanted to decline but seeing as how he made such a big impact on Alice, it was impossible for him to say no. He had no choice.

"… … … … Okay."

"… What? What did you say?"

"I said okay! I'll form this explorer team with you.."

"T-taro… Taro, thank. Thank you so much. Really, thank you!"

"BUT! On one condition…"

"Y-yes?"

"…Stop saying thank you so much. It's like you're some kind of goodie-goodie.."

"Yes! Okay, Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"…"

"Come on! To become an exploration team, we need to be assigned to a guild! I know the perfect one!"

Alice grabbed Taro's hand and dragged him in the direction to the guild she was previously located. Taro, sort of regretting his decision, couldn't help but feel sort of happy for his newfound companion.


End file.
